dariusfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss List
One particular and UNIQUE feature on the Darius series is their many fascinating bosses, which are almost always based on Aquatic life. In all Darius Series, when an encounter with a boss is near, it shows a message like: **************************************WARNING************************************************ A HUGE BATTLESHIP. (insert "CODE Nº" + boss' code here if avaliable) (insert boss name here) IS APPROACHING FAST The following is a list of bosses featured in the Darius Series, ordered by game. The list is always prepared to be updated when a new Darius game is at hand. The bosses marked with * are NOT based on Aquatic life forms. Darius * A: King Fossil * B,C: Electric Fan * D,E,F: Dual Shears * G,H,I,J: Fatty Glutton * K,L,M,N,O: Keen Bayonet * P,Q,R,S,T,U: Iron Hammer * V: Strong Shell * W: Green Coronatus * X: Octopus * Y: Cuttle Fish * Z: Great Thing Darius II/Sagaia(Sega Genesis) * Sun: Hyper Sting * Mercury B: Alloy Lantern, Steel Spine * Mercury C: Alloy Lantern, Killer Hijia * Venus: Drio Sawm * Moon: Red Crab * Earth K,M: Yamato * Earth L,N,O: Leadain * Mars: Grand Octopus * Jupiter V,Z: Mother Hawk * * Jupiter W,Y: Little Stripes * Jupiter Z',V': Bio Strong *Jupiter X Little Stripes (Darius II), ''Nehonojia ''(Sagaia) Darius Plus / Darius Alpha * A King Fossil * B,C Electric Fan * D Big Rajarnn * E Little Stripes * F Dual Shears * G,I Guard Savage * H,J Red CrabK/N Hard Mollusc * L/O Tough Spring * M Keen Bayonet * P/T My Home DaddyQ/S Mystic Power * R/U Fire Star * V/W Green Coronatus * X Octopus * Y/Z Cuttle Fish Super Darius * A King Fossil * B Electric Fan * C Burst Out * D Big Rajarnn * E Little Stripes * F Dual Shears * G My Home Daddy * H Fatty Glutton * I Guard Savage * J Steel Spine * K Hard Mollusc * L Alloy Lantern * M Tough Spring * N Hyper Sting * O Keen Bayonet * P Drio Sawm * Q Mystic Power * R Fire Star * S Iron Hammer * T Buddy Blazer * U Red Crab * V Strong Shell * W Green Coronatus * X Octopus * Y Cuttle Fish * Z Great Thing Sagaia(GB) * 1 King Fossil * 2 Red Crab * 3 Strong Shell * 4 Big Merman * 5 Cuttle Fish * 6 Green Coronatus * 7 Ancient Helm * 8 Great Thing Darius Twin * A Killer Hijia * B,C Emperor Fossil, Queen Fossil * D Demon Sword * E,F Dual Shears SPG, I Dark CoronatusH Red Mist * J Full Metal Shell * K Hyper Great Thing * L Super Alloy Lantern, Great Tusk Super Darius II * Sun GE0P:Golden Eyes * Mercury B PG3F:B-Guadian * Mercury C KL2H:Killer Hijia * Venus D,E D7O0:Revenge SharkVenus F DD05:Deep Dragon * Moon G,I CA2C:Crab Armer * Moon H,J BC0O:Bald Crab * Earth K,M FB30:Yamato * Earth L,N,O F407:Leadain * Mars KN8G:Dark Modon * Jupiter V,W,Y RS93:Mech. Bio Strong * * Jupiter X, V' IO0R:Moderato * Jupiter Z, Z' TW2F:Heat Arrow Darius Force (a.k.a. Super Nova) * A Bio Hazard * B,C Mudy Crystal * D,F Spiral Snail * E Thunderbolt Fans * G,I Devil Fish * H Peace Destroyer * J,K Stealther * * L Zandick II * M Great Force * N Megalopros * * O Galst Vic * Darius Gaiden * A Golden Ogre * B Ancient Dozer * C King Fossil * D, F Folding Fan * E Electric Fan * G, I Prickly Angler * H, J Neon Light Illusion * K, O Fatty Glutton * L, N Double Dealer * M Titanic Lance * P, R, T Crusty Hammer * Q, S, U Deadly Crescent * V Risk Storage * V' Storm Causer * W Vermilion Coronatus * X Hysteric Empress * Y Odious Trident * Z Curious Chandelier * Z' Great Thing G-Darius * α(alpha) Eclipse Eye * β(beta) Tripod Sardine * γ(gamma) Queen Fossil-E * δ(delta) Dual Horn * ε(epsilon) Dimension Diver * ζ(zeta) Absolute Defender * η(eta) Fire Fossil * θ(theta) Death Wings * ι(iota) Eight Ft. Umbrella * κ(kappa) Eternal Triangle * λ(lambda) Lightning Coronatus * μ(mu) Heavy Arms Shell * ν(nu) The Embryon * ξ(xi) Accordion Hazard * ο(omicron) G. T. Darius R * A King Fossil * B,F Electric Fan * C,D Guard Savage * E,G,J Mystic Power * H,I Tough Spring * L,N Green Coronatus * M Octopus * K,O Fire Star Darius Burst * A Iron Fossil * B Mud Wheel * C, D Lightning Flamberge * E, F, G Mirage Castle * H Hungry Gluttons * I Thousand Knives * J Dark Helios * K Great Thing Note: In the mobile enhanced port Second Prologue, Hyper Jaw is found in Zone F in SP Mode. Darius Burst: Another Chronicle Includes all of the bosses from Darius Burst, but some are in different Zones, or only appear in Chronicle Mode. * A Iron Fossil * B Mud Wheel * C Hyper Jaw * D Lightning Claw * E Ancient Barrage * F Phantom Castle * G Brightly Stare * H Violent Ruler * I Hungry Gluttons * J Thousand Knives * K Dark Helios * L Great Thing Chronicle Mode Only Bosses: * King Fossil * Mud Wheel * Thorn Wheel * Disaster Jaw * Heavy Jaw * Trident Jaw * Assault Jaw * Lightning Prison * Lightning Flamberge * Mirage Castle * Steel Spin† * Insane Stare * Thousand Bullets * Brute Gluttons * Dark Flame† * Massive Whip† * Blazes Whip† † Unknown if it appears in the original DBAC, or only in the EX upgrade. Darius Burst: Another Chronicle EX Includes all of the bosses from Darius Burst: Another Chronicle. Some from the Chronicle Mode are now in the Original EX Mode, while others remained, and more still were added that are only in there. * O Knight Fossil * P Glassy Stare * Q Dark Flare * R Lightning Flamberge * S Trident Jaw * T Thousand Edge * U Heavy Gluttons * V Golden Ruler * W Dual Spin * X Dreadful Whip * Y Slash Shell * Z G.T.V Other Chronicle Mode Exclusives: * Massive Whip * Blazes Whip * Steel Spin * Savage Ruler * G.T.B Darius Burst: Chronicle Saviours Includes all of the bosses from Darius Burst: Another Chronicle and Another Chronicle EX, with the exception of Dual Spin, Massive Whip, Blazes Whip and Dreadful Whip. * Force Claw * Solid Claw * Twin Claw * Double Claw * Azure Nightmare * Crimson Nightmare * Gigantic Bite